All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference. New Guinea Impatiens is a species of flowering plants in the family Balsaminaeceae. 
New Guinea Impatiens can be propagated from seed, cuttings, and tissue culture. Seed, cuttings and tissue culture germination protocols for New Guinea Impatiens are well-known in the art.
New Guinea Impatiens is an important and valuable ornamental plant. Thus, a continuing goal of ornamental plant breeders is to develop plants with novel characteristics, such as color, growth habit, and hardiness. To accomplish this goal, the breeder must select and develop plants that have traits that result in superior New Guinea Impatiens varieties.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.